Kim Kardashian-West
'Kimberly "Kim" Noel Kardashian-West '(born October 21, 1980) is an American media personality, entrepreneur, socialite, model and actress. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on October 21, 1980 to parents Rob Kardashian and Kris Jenner. She has one older sister, Kourtney Kardashian, one younger sister, Khloé Kardashian and one younger brother, Rob Kardashian. After her parents separation her mother married Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn). Through their marriage, she gained two younger half-sisters Kendall Jenner and Kylie Jenner, and step-siblings, Burt, Casey, Brandon and Brody Jenner before their divorce. She attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles. In 2003, her father died of oesophageal cancer. Career Breakthrough In 2006, Kardashian entered the business world with her two sisters and opened the boutique shop D-A-S-H in Calabasas, California. In February 2007, a sex tape made by Kardashian and Ray J in 2003 was leaked. Kardashian filed a lawsuit against Vivid Entertainment, who distributed the film as Kim K Superstar. She later dropped the suit and settled for a reported US$5 million. In October 2007 Kardashian, in addition to her mother Kris Jenner, her step-parent Caitlyn Jenner (Bruce), her siblings Kourtney, Khloé, and Rob Kardashian, and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie Jenner, began to appear in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The series proved successful for E!, and has led to the creations of spin-offs including Kourtney and Kim Take New York and Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. In one of the episodes, Kim discussed an offer from Playboy to appear nude in the magazine. That December, Kardashian posed in a nude pictorial for Playboy. In 2008, she made her feature film debut in the disaster film spoof Disaster Movie, in which she appeared as a character named Lisa. That same year, she was a participant on Season 7 of Dancing with the Stars, where she was partnered with Mark Ballas. Kardashian was the third contestant to be eliminated. In January 2009, Kardashian made a cameo appearance during an episode of the sitcom How I Met Your Mother in the episode "Benefits". In April, she released a workout DVD series through her television production company Kimsaprincess Productions, LLC which has seen the release of three successful workout videos, Fit in Your Jeans by Friday, with trainers Jennifer Galardi and Patrick Goudeau. Kardashian played Elle in four episodes of the television series Beyond the Break. Kardashian became a guest host of WrestleMania XXIV and guest judge on America's Next Top Model in August of that year. In September, Fusion Beauty and Seven Bar Foundation launched "Kiss Away Poverty", with Kardashian as the face of the campaign. For every LipFusion lip-gloss sold, $1 went to the Foundation to fund women entrepreneurs in the US. The following month, she released her first fragrance self-titled "Kim Kardashian". In December 2009, Kardashian made a guest star appearance on CBS's CSI: NY with Vanessa Minnillo. Early Endorsements In 2010, Kardashian ventured into several new endorsement deals, including endorsing various food products for Carl's Jr. In January 2010, she starred as Summa Eve in the film Deep in the Valley. In April, Kardashian sparked controversy over the way she held a kitten for a photograph, holding it by the scruff of its neck. With sisters Kourtney and Khloé, Kardashian is involved in the retail and fashion industries. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances. Animal rights organization PETA criticized Kardashian for repeatedly wearing fur coats, and named her as one of the five worst people or organizations of 2010 when it came to animal welfare. June saw Kardashian guest star with Khloé and Kourtney as themselves on the season three premiere episode of the series 90210. On July 1, 2010, the New York City branch of Madame Tussauds revealed a wax figure of Kardashian. In November, Kardashian served as producer for The Spin Crowd, a reality television show about Command PR, a New York City public relations firm, run by Jonathan Cheban and Simon Huck. The show followed them as they settle into their new offices in Los Angeles. That month, she also appeared on Season 10 of The Apprentice. Kim, Kourtney, and Khloé wrote an autobiography titled Kardashian Konfidential, which was released in stores on November 23, and appeared on New York Times Best Seller List. In December 2010, Kardashian filmed a music video for a song titled £Jam (Turn It Up)". The video was directed by Hype Williams; Kanye West makes a cameo in the video. Kardashian premiered the song during a New Year's Eve party at TAO Las Vegas on December 31, 2010. The song was produced by The Dream and Tricky Stewart. When asked if an album was in the works, Kardashian replied, "There's no album in the works or anything, just one song we did for Kourtney and Kim Take New York, and a video Hype Williams directed, half of the proceeds we're giving away to a cancer foundation, because The-Dream's and one of my parents passed away from cancer. It's just all having fun, with a good cause". Jim Farber, writing for the Daily News, called the song a "dead-brained piece of generic dance music, without a single distinguishing feature," and suggested that the single made Kardashian the "worst singer in the reality TV universe." That month, the International Business Times reported that Kardashian's 2010 earnings were the highest among Hollywood-based reality stars, estimating them at $6 million. In April 2011, Kardashian released her third fragrance "Gold". In March 2012, Kardashian debuted her fourth fragrance, titled "True Reflection", which she worked with the company Dress for Success to promote. In April, E! renewed Keeping Up with the Kardashians for two additional seasons, in a deal reported to be worth $50 million. In October 2012, Kardashian released her fifth fragrance, "Glam", which "draws on the glamour of her Hollywood lifestyle", and was made available through Debenhams. In summer of 2012, Kardashian and her family filmed a music video in the Dominican Republic to Notorious B.I.G's song "Hypnotize". In the romantic drama Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor (2013), produced, written, and directed by Tyler Perry, Kardashian obtained the role of the co-worker of an ambitious therapist. While the film was a moderate box office success, with a worldwide gross of US$53.1 million, critical response was negative and Kardashian won the Razzie Award for Worst Supporting Actress. Focus on Social Media Kardashian appeared on the cover, and in a pictorial in Paper's winter issue in 2014 photographed by Jean-Paul Goude. On the cover, her nude buttocks are featured above the caption: "Break the Internet", which generated considerable comment in both social and traditional media. The photos show Kardashian with her hair tied up in a bun, wearing only a pearl necklace, a pair of earrings and black satin gloves, and, on the cover, with her bare back facing the camera, holding a sequined gown below her bare, oiled-up buttocks, while smiling broadly at the camera. A Time magazine writer commented that, unlike previous celebrities' nudes that represented the women's rebellion against repressed society and "trying to tear down" barriers, Kardashian's exhibition was "just provocation and bluster, repeated images that seem to offer us some sort of truth or insight but are really just self-serving. We want there to be something more, some reason or context, some great explanation that tells us what it is like to live in this very day and age, but there is not. Kim Kardashian's ass is nothing but an empty promise." However, the stunt "set a new benchmark" in social media response, and Paper's website received 15.9 million views in one day, compared with 25,000 views on an average day. In June 2014, Kardashian released a mobile game for iPhone and Android called Kim Kardashian: Hollywood. The objective of the game is to become a Hollywood star or starlet. The game supports a free to play model, meaning the game is free to download, but charges for in-game items. The game was a hit, earning $1.6 million in its first five days of release. In July, the game's developer Glu Mobile announced that the game was the fifth highest earning game in Apple's App Store. Kardashian voiced the role of an alien in an episode of the adult animated series American Dad! in Season 11 (2014–2015) in the episode titled "Blagsnarst, A Love Story" on September 21, 2014. In May 2015, Kardashian released a portfolio book called Selfish, a 325-page collection of self-taken photos of herself. In December 2015, Kardashian released an emoji pack for iOS devices called Kimoji. The app was a best-seller, becoming one of the top 5 most bought apps that week. In August 2015, Kardashian was the cover model for Vogue Spain. As of November 2016, as per CBC Marketplace and interviews with celebrity endorsement experts, Kim Kardashian was paid between $75,000 and $300,000 for each post that she posted on Instagram, Facebook and Twitter endorsing beauty products like waist trainers, teeth whiteners as well as Coca-Cola and well known charities. Experts think that celebrities offer fake glimpses into their lives to make viewers fall for their advertising pitches, curated to look as though the viewer is catching them in a spontaneous moment when they are mostly staged. Kardashian made a cameo appearance in the heist film Ocean's 8, which was released on June 8, 2018. Personal Life Kardashian has been married three times. Her first husband was music producer Damon Thomas when she was 19-years old. The couple divorced in 2003. She later blamed their separation on physical and emotional abuse on his part, and said she was high on ecstasy during the ceremony. She was in a relationship with singer Ray J. The couple gained recognition after a sex tape was leaked of the pair. Kardashian was then in a relationship with American football player Reggie Bush until they broke-up. Her second marriage was to basketball player Kris Humphries. The couple divorced in 2011, after 72 days of marriage. They started dating in October 2010 and were married on August 20, 2011. Earlier that month, she had released her “wedding fragrance” called “Kim Kardashian Love” which coincided with her own wedding. A two-part TV special showing the preparations and the wedding itself aired on E! Several news outlets surmised that Kardashian’s marriage to Humphries was merely a publicity stunt, to promote the Kardashian family’s brand and their subsequent television ventures. Kardashian’s third marriage is to rapper and singer Kanye West and together they have three children: North West (born 2013), Saint West (born 2015) and Chicago West (born 2018). Religion Kim Kardashian is a Christian and has described herself as "really religious". She was educated in Christian schools of both the Presbyterian and Roman Catholic traditions. In April 2015, Kardashian and West travelled to the Armenian Quarter of the Old City in Jerusalem to have their daughter, North, baptized in the Armenian Apostolic Church. The ceremony took place at the Cathedral of St. James. Khloé Kardashian was appointed the godmother of North. Health and Pregnancies Kardashian has been very open about her difficult pregnancies. With her first pregnancy, she suffered pre-eclampsia, which forced her to deliver at 34 weeks. She also suffered placenta accrete after delivery, eventually having to have surgery to remove the placenta and subsequent scar tissue. After her second pregnancy, her doctors advised against trying to become pregnant again. Kardashian began suffering from psoriasis at the age of 30. She was diagnosed with carpal tunnel syndrome in late 2017. Wealth As of May 2014, Kardashian was estimated to be worth $45 million. In 2015, Forbes reported she had "made more this year than ever as her earnings nearly doubled to $53 million from 2014's $28 million", and reported that she "has monetized fame better than any other". Much of her income include wholesale earnings of the Sears line, the Kardashian Kollection, which raked in $600 million in 2013 and the Kardashian Beauty cosmetics line, Kardashian-branded tanning products, the boutique-line DASH, as well as sponsored Instagram and Twitter posts which are collectively worth $10,000–25,000 per post. As of July 2018, Kardashian is worth $350 million. Advocacy Kardashian has expressed pride in her Armenian and Scottish ancestry. She is not a citizen of either country and cannot speak Armenian. She has advocated for the recognition of the Armenian Genocide on numerous occasions, and encouraged President Barack Obama and the United States government to consider its acknowledgement. In April 2015, she travelled to Armenia with her husband, her sister Khloé, and her daughter North and visited the Armenian Genocide memorial Tsitsernakaberd in Yerevan. In April 2016, Kardashian wrote an article on her website condemning The Wall Street Journal for running an advertisement denying the Armenian Genocide. During an interview with Caity Weaver of GQ for the July 2016 issue, Kardashian described herself as a Democrat, and declared support for Hillary Clinton in the 2016 US Presidential Election. Kardashian has also worked in the area of prison reform, advocating for the commutation of the sentence of Chris Young, and also of Alice Marie Johnson, a woman who received a life sentence for a first-time drug offense, which was granted by President Donald Trump in June 2018. Paris Robbery On October 2, 2016, while attending Paris Fashion Week, Kardashian was robbed at gunpoint in the apartment where she was staying. Five individuals, dressed as police officers, bound and gagged her, then stole $10 million worth of jewellery. The thieves got in her residence by threatening the concierge. Once they accessed Kardashian's room, they held a gun to her head, tying her wrists and legs and wrapping duct tape around her mouth as a gag. Kardashian, who was placed in the bathtub, was physically unharmed and reportedly begged for her life. She managed to wriggle her hands free from the plastic ties around her wrists and scream for help. The thieves escaped. On October 6, 2016, it was revealed that filming for the next season of Keeping up with the Kardashians had been placed "on hold indefinitely" after the robbery. Production resumed on October 26. Filmography Film Television Music Videos Discography Bibliography *Kardashian Konfidential (2010) *Dollhouse: A Novel (2011) Awards and Nominations Family Parents *Robert Kardashian (Father; deceased) *Kris Jenner (Mother) *Caitlyn Jenner (then Bruce; Former Stepfather) Siblings *Kourtney Kardashian (Sister) *Khloé Kardashian (Sister) *Rob Kardashian (Brother) *Kendall Jenner (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Kylie Jenner (Half-Sister; from her mother) Step-Siblings *Burt Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) *Casey Jenner (Stepsister; from Bruce) *Brandon Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) *Brody Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) Grandparents *Robert Houghton (Maternal Grandfather; deceased) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Maternal Grandmother) Husbands and Partners *Damon Thomas (Ex-Husband; 2000-2003) *Ray J (Ex-Boyfriend) *Reggie Bush (Ex-Boyfriend) *Kris Humphries (Ex-Husband; 2011-2013) *Kanye West (Husband; 2014-present) Children *North West (Daughter; born June 15, 2013) - with Kanye *Saint West (Son; born December 5, 2015) - with Kanye *Chicago West (Daughter; born January 15, 2018) - with Kanye Nieces and Nephews *Mason Disick *Penelope Disick *Reign Disick *Dream Kardashian *Stormi Webster *True Thompson Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:KUWTK Category:Kourtney and Kim Take Miami Category:Kourtney and Kim Take New York Category:Television Personality Category:October Category:1980